The invention deals generally with push type child transport vehicles such as baby strollers and similar vehicles and more specifically with a stroller or other similar vehicle that is easier to maneuver on flat surfaces and to raise over obstacles such as street curbs.
Baby strollers are well known and commonly used in our culture, but some of the problems in their use are not appreciated because they are not apparent to users of typical strollers. However, several of these problems are greatly exaggerated when a stroller is constructed and used to transport two children. Most such strollers are built so that the two children sit one in front of the other, and that significantly increases the length of the stroller. That extra length and the extra weight of a second child then raise problems that are not as severe with strollers used for a single child.
One such problem is limited maneuverability. The added length and weight make it much more difficult just to turn the stroller, but an even greater problem occurs when raising such a stroller over a street curb or even a door sill. It is almost impossible for an average person to lift a stroller with two children up and onto such an obstruction.
It would very beneficial to have a stroller that could be maneuvered easier than the typical double stroller and which could be moved over a curb or similar obstruction without lifting as much of the weight.